Trafficked
by Death's Lonely Assistant
Summary: Danger is everywhere and young Aerith finds that out quickly when she is kidnapped on her way home from the store. Her life spirals out of control as she is forced to work at The Honeybee Inn, a famous brothel in Germany. But maybe a servant boy can help her overcome and maybe even return home. if only she can open up enough to trust him. Rape/Torture. AU Zack/Aerith.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or anything related.**

_**8/15/13**_

Chapter 1

Aerith's family was not a normal family. Of course, it may have been more normal then any other family in that town. Her mother's name was Ifalna and her father was dead. As a child, she'd been bounced through homes, most notably, the home of Elmyra. The woman had kept her until she was 6 and they'd felt like an actual family. But she was taken away and given to a woman Minerva, with absolutely no explanation as to why.

In the beginning, she resented Minerva. She wanted nothing more, but by the time Minerva decided to get married, they had become closer then she could imagine.

Minerva married a man name William, who had adopted a child of his own. It was a weird set up, they all seemed like strangers at one point. But they grew on each other, and their lives were fairly normal until one evening in July…

0.o.0.o.0

It was 6 O'Clock in the evening and Genesis was determined to eat as much junk food as he could before dinner. He was sprawled out on the couch with a bag of potato chips tucked under one arm and a large two liter of cola under the other. On the table in front of him was an array of sweets and drinks.

He smiled at them, Minerva would never approve of this, but that was the point. He wanted to make her head explode in anger. He found it quite hilarious when she was angry and went well out of his way to make sure she was greatly irritated everyday.

"Genesis?" he heard her call. His smile grew and he took a large gulp from the cola, "Genesis, can you-" her eyes almost bulged out of her head, "Genesis! Where did you get all of this?" she demanded.

"I found it." he said through a mouthful of chips. She wrinkled her nose at him and shook her head.

"Dinner will be ready soon, you'll spoil your appetite." she crossed her arms and stepped in front of him, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"A billion?" he suggested.

"Genesis…" she shook her head and sighed, "I need you to do something for me."

"Nope."

"We need rice from the store. I forgot to get some earlier." Minerva dug through her pockets for some money, "Get some milk too."

"No thanks, it's like 6." he took another large gulp of the cola and burped.

"If you plan on eating dinner tonight, then I suggest you go." she dangled a bill in front of his face, "Come on, you can keep the change."

"Nope. Make Aerith go, she's been in her room all day." Genesis said, "And also, if you haven't noticed, my dinner is right here." he gestured to the snacks, "I'll be fine."

"Your so difficult." Minerva sighed as she left the room and went to find Aerith. Genesis heard the conversation from the kitchen and rolled his eyes. Aerith was far too innocent and sweet for her own good. Sure, he loved her, but her good girl act was annoying and he wished she would just be normal.

"Do you want anything from the store genesis?" Aerith asked as she slipped on her shoes.

"Brownies." he said without looking at her, "Lots and lots of brownies." He heard her giggle and leave the house and sighed, she was far too innocent. And that was never good for anyone.

0.o.0.o.0

She didn't ask why Genesis hadn't gone out instead of her, she didn't need to. Genesis had gotten comfortable before and had no intent to move. She'd call him lazy if it wasn't for the fact that he did more then she did in a week then she did in a month.

She sighed and sped up, she was going to try not to get distracted this time, but considering how many people she knew that were out on the streets, that would be impossible. In fact, it had been thirty minutes before she finally finished a walk that should have taken 5 minutes tops. Minerva would be upset, there wasn't a doubt in her mind about that. But she wouldn't be too mad, after all, she was only a little late.

Aerith rushed into the store and grabbed the items, in her haste, she forgot the brownies. After paying for the items she left as quickly as she came.

The sky had darkened considerably in the short time she was in the store and she found herself slightly nervous. This was a good town, for sure, but all towns had their creeps. She situated the milk in her arms and sped up. There wasn't anyone outside for her to speak to so she was sure she could make it home without a distraction. But after two minutes of walking, she had to stop and readjust the milk in her arms. The coldness of it was making her arms numb. She put it down on the ground and rubbed some feeling back into her arms.

A car pulled up on the sidealk next to her. A van, she noticed, it was most likely Minerva. She'd been gone a while and she must have been worried. "Minerva?" she questioned as the doors opened. In a second, she realized that it wasn't her mom. Instead, she was faced with a very large man. Her instincts told her to run. But by the time her feet got the message, she'd already been pulled into the car. She tried to scream, but a cloth was stuffed in her mouth, halting all attempts to alert anyone to what was happening.

She struggled and kicked but the man held her firmly.

"Will you stop moving?" he asked, "We haven't even done anything yet." There were 3 people in the car, one driving up front and the other two holding her down in the back. The large man had begun tying her up with some sort of itchy cloth and she squirmed, trying to make it as hard for him as she could. "I wouldn't struggle too much, you'll hurt yourself." the large man leaned in close to her face and smiled.

"Get away from her, you'll scare her." the other man laughed. The larger man complied and moved away.

"Where are we going? Are we taking this one home?" he asked.

"Aren't we forgetful today? We went through this before we grabbed her." the man in the front sighed, "Can't we trust you to recall anything?"

"You didn't answer my question." the big man grunted.

"Home, Loz. We're taking her home." the driver sighed. She felt one of them rubbing her legs and she tried to kick him away.

"She's a lot more resistant then she looks." he laughed as he pinched her. Aerith jumped and tried to move away, but only succeeded and presses herself into Loz's chest.

"She likes me better then you, 'daj." Loz laughed.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still going to get what I need tonight." She pushed the cloth from her mouth with her tongue.

"Let me go." she breathed. Loz picked up the cloth and tried to stuff it back into her mouth, but she turned away from him, "What do you want from me?" the man on her right waved his hand and Loz let the tissue drop.

"My name is Kadaj." he introduced himself, "You may call me whatever you wish. It always makes me laugh when I see girls like you wandering the streets at night. Don't your parents teach you anything?"

"What?"

"She's not smart." Loz said.

"And neither are you." KAdaj retorted, "But little girl, what we're saying is, you belong to us now, and you won't be seeing your family again." Her heart almost stopped and her eyes widened, "Now she gets it." Kadaj smiled.

"You have to let me go." she said, "I… I'm not what you want."

"Firstly, I don't _have _to do anything. Secondly, you're exactly what we want." Kadaj said, "You're young, you're pretty, and from the looks of things, you're a virgin."

"You can tell just by looking at her?" Loz questioned curiously.

"I can, she's got an innocence in her eyes that tells you all you need to know." Kadaj said, "But to be sure, are you a virgin?"

"I-" she started, she was unsure of what to say. She didn't want to give any personal information to this person.

"We won't get to play if she is will we?" Loz questioned sadly. She didn't know what they meant by 'play' but if she could get out of it, she would.

"I haven't… I mean…"

"Listen to that, she's never had sex before." Kadaj sighed, "Disappointing, but there are still other things we can do to her."

"How much longer, Yazoo?" Loz asked, "I think our friend at home is gone."

"She's drugged up, she won't be going anywhere." Yazoo said, "And it won't be too long. Put tha gag back in her mouth." Loz grabbed her face and forced her mouth open. She tried to push the cloth away with her tongue, but he forced it back in. She couldn't help thinking that she should have screamed when she had the chance.

"Who's going first?" Loz asked eagerly, "Can it be me?"

"You're messy Loz, you won't be going first with anybody." Kadaj snorted.

"But I found her!" Loz argued, "That means I get dibs!"

"I said no." Kadaj said calmly, "You'll go last."

"That's not fair." Loz sniffled.

"Stop it, you look foolish." Kadaj hissed, "You can't cry about everything."

"I don't!" Loz roared.

"Calm down. You can have my turn, I'll be too tired to do anything tomorrow." Yazoo said. Loz and Kadaj conversed but she couldn't bring herself to listen. She needed to untie herself if she was ever going to escape. The moment they took her out of the car, she was going to make a run for it.

"Here we are. Give her the shot, Loz." Kadaj ordered. She tensed as a needle was pressed into her arm and her body went limp. The numbness spread quickly and she was easily pulled from the car. Her vision blurred and she heard them talking.

"I'll call Don, I think he'll like this one." Yazoo said.

"He'll buy her even if he doesn't, I heard half of his last batch have so many STD's that he had to get rid of them all." Kadaj said, "His place is filthy." She blinked, trying to stay conscious. She was never going to go home again, she could already tell. And the revelation was filling her heart with dread.

A whimper escaped her lips and she began to cry. She watched her tears hit the floor before passing out.

0.o.0.o.0


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or anything related. _

**_8/18/13_**

Chapter 2

She awoke with a headache. Her mind was bleary and her entire body ached. Something was wrong and she knew it, had she fallen from the bed the night before? What was wrong with her? A groan escaped her lips and she felt someone's hands on her face. She instinctively flinched away.

Where was breakfast? She usually smelled eggs and bacon when she awoke, yet today, the only scent was old cologne. "Get out of my room, Genesis…" she mumbled. The hands traveled across her body slowly, "Stop… Genesis?" she opened her eyes and gasped. She was staring into the eyes of a large man. All at once, her mind recalled what had happened the night before. "Loz…" she whispered. He smiled at that.

"You remember my name?" he laughed, "I knew you liked me."

"Stop touching me!" she squirmed away from him, Loz only chuckled and moved closer to her, "I said stop!" she kicked his hand away and continued to move away. She wasn't able to get very far before he stood up and placed his large boot on her chest. The playfulness had left his eyes and he seemed angry.

He pulled out a phone and dialed a number, "Wait until I tell 'daj about the way you've been acting." he smiled. There was silence and she could almost make out the voice on the other end of the phone, "She's awake, and she's being mean." She watched his face change, clearly what he was hearing was not what he wanted to hear. He hung the phone up abruptly and threw it to the ground. "That little shit thinks he runs this house!" Loz moved his boot away from her chest and began to stomp on the phone. "I shouldn't have to listen to him! I'm the oldest!" He turned his angry gaze to her and she bit her lip, was he going to turn his anger on her? "He said I'm not allowed to touch you."

She let out a breath and closed her eyes. She was safe, for now at least. "But we'll have fun together." Loz said, "We won't be shipping you out for another 6 hours, we have time." She sat up and looked at him. He had his back turned and was rambling on about what he would do to her. Everything he said scared her, but she knew she couldn't focus on that. She needed to untie herself so she could make a run for it the moment she got the chance.

Her hands clumsily worked at the cloth, nothing she did seemed to be working. The cloth stayed tied no matter how hard she pulled. She was snapped out of her struggles when Loz placed his large hand over hers, "Hey, stop that." he said, "If Kadaj finds out, he'll make you hurt. He'll be here soon."

She paused in her work and watched him go to the door. On the other side was Kadaj and behind him was a girl who looked even younger then she did. Their eyes met briefly before Kadaj spoke up, "Take her to my room." he pointed at her and smiled, "But don't touch her Loz, or else." Loz made a face and grabbed her. He threw her over his shoulder, knocking the air from her lungs. "I'm serious, don't."

"I won't." Loz sighed and started walking. The cloth tore apart easily and she held it tightly, the moment he put her down, she was going to run. She looked around as they walked and spotted what looked like the front door. "This is his room, it's the biggest." Loz said bitterly. He set her down on her feet and she started running.

Her mind raced, almost forgetting where the door was. "Get back here!" Loz shouted from behind. She knew he would be able to catch up to her, he was bigger then her. But she was almost there… A long leg shot out from a doorway and she tripped. She scrambled to her feet, only to be grabbed by Loz.

"5 times. This is the 5th one you've let get away." it was Yazoo, "You know what happens when they tell."

"We have to move." he sighed.

"Exactly. And do you really think we'll be able to get away again?" Yazoo questioned.

"It wasn't my fault! I just put her down and she started running!" Loz shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Loz." Yazoo hissed, "Just take her back to wherever she was."

Loz walked away, but not before sticking his tongue out at Yazoo. He had her by her neck, dragging her along the carpet. "You got me in trouble." he growled. She clawed at his hands and struggled to take a breath, "How can I keep myself from hitting you when you make me so mad?" he squeezed his hand tighter and she gasped. They arrived at Kadaj's room, but this time he closed the door before he let her go.

When he did, she crawled away and held her throat. "Please, just let me go." she pleaded, "I won't tell anyone. You won't get in any trouble."

He walked over to her and lifted her onto the bed, "I would, but Kadaj would get mad." Loz explained as he cuffed her to the bed, "And when he's mad, I don't get my cut of the money."

"But I…" what could she say? He didn't care, he only wanted his money.

"But you know, this is your fault." Loz sighed, "You were dressing like this. Look at you, your hair, your dress, and you have pretty legs."

"So what? A lot of girls have pretty dresses on." she thought back to the girl from earlier, she looked familiar but she couldn't place her anywhere in her mind.

"And we've taken lots of girls with pretty dresses." Loz smiled, "And they've all been fun to play with. I've never had to wait this long though." he reached for her but pulled away, "When it's my turn, we'll do it in the tub."

"Let me go." she asked once more.

"Stop asking me that." he said. Kadaj entered the room and sent an angry glare towards Loz.

"You almost let another one get away!" he snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It was an accident." Loz replied.

"And how many more accidents are you going to have? You never learn!" Kadaj curled his hands into fists, "Get out of here, you don't get to touch her at all!"

"That isn't fair!" Loz shouted, "You can't do that."

"Get out of here now, and I may change my mind later." Kadaj crossed his arms and Loz left the room. He followed the larger man to the door and locked it behind him. He smiled at her and stepped forward, "Are you ready?"

"No." she shook her head frantically, she wouldn't be ready for anything like this in a while. "Don't do this." she pleaded. Kadaj's smile only widened.

"I haven't done anything yet." crawled into bed next to her and she twisted away. "Stop it, it'll be over soon. I still need to give you a bath afterwards so we won't dance too long." She closed her eyes as he started to undress her. She didn't want this, but she couldn't stop him either. They wouldn't be having sex, they wanted the money for her virginity… so what would they be doing?

"Your young, this doesn't exactly please me." Kadaj murmured, "But I need sex as much as air, you'll have to do." She bit her lip as he finally removed her underwear, "I do want to take your virginity though…" His hands drifted between her legs and she tried to move away. "I can't…" he breathed in, "But don't you worry, we're still going to have fun."

Aerith listened to whatever he was doing. There was a click and suddenly, something cold was smeared on her butt. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, was he really planning on putting his… in her… no, that wasn't how things worked… was it? "Don't."

"I won't take your virginity not the important one at least. I will, however, be the first to fuck you in your tight little ass." Kadaj smiled and forced his way into her butt. She bit her lip and tried not to scream, but she wouldn't deny that it hurt. Kadaj pulled in and out relentlessly and chuckled at every agonized scream that flew from her throat.

She told herself to stay quiet, there was no need to feed his sick desires, but she couldn't. She tried to imagine herself at home, but even thoughts of baking cookies with her mother weren't enough to draw her away from the pain in her bottom. "Stop!" she pulled at the cuffs and Kadaj laughed.

"Stop what? I'm being gentle, we haven't even started yet." Kadaj leaned in closer, "We still have a few hours of this." But how much could she take? The constant pounding was bad enough, but how long until she passed out? She hoped she would soon, because she couldn't take anymore. "Don't get silent, cry for me." he pulled her hair and she gasped, "Exactly, keep doing that."

"No." she replied. He pulled it harder but she didn't make a sound. His movements slowed and he looked a little irritated.

"Come on, it hurts doesn't it?" he questioned, "Am I doing something wrong here?" the second question was directed more at himself. He pulled out and glared down at her, "Tell me what I'm doing wrong." he demanded. She shook her head, she wouldn't be helping him at all. "I'll get Loz in here… Is that what you want? You want him to fuck you?" She shook her head, "I got it, I know what to do." He got out of bed and looked through his pants pocket. He pulled out a key and unlocked the handcuffs.

She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move. He pulled her out of bed and she suddenly felt blood began to drip down her legs. Her knees buckled and she almost fell, only to be caught by Kadaj. "This will be fun, I promise." he smiled.

"Stop… I don't want to do this…" she cried, "I want to go home." Genesis would have probably called her a crybaby for breaking down like this, but she was in so much pain, maybe he would understand.

"Loz! Get in here." her heart almost stopped.

"Don't…" she sniffled, "Please don't." Loz barreled into the room, still angry from the previous encounter.

"I changed my mind." Kadaj said, "And I want to do this with you."

"Really?" Loz's face changed instantly and he walked over, "At the same time?" he asked.

"Yes." Kadaj answered.

"But she's so tiny, we might break her." Loz said thoughtfully.

"But she'll scream." Kadaj reminded, "And we can always patch her up later." Loz nodded and began to undress himself. "Lay down on the bed, and I'll do the positioning." Loz did as he was told and Kadaj forced her into the bed on top of him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Inwardly she ordered herself not to scream.

She felt Loz enter her and all of her work went out of the window. She screamed and even though she couldn't see it, she could feel Kadaj's smile. "That's it. Keep doing that." Loz was a lot more brutal then Kadaj. He grabbed her arms and forced her face closer to his. His breaths were quick and uneven and they seemed to speed up whenever his thrusting did. He ran his tongue over her lips and she tried to pull away.

Kadaj crawled on top of her and she began to struggle even more. She couldn't do it, they were going to rip her in half. She opened her mouth to scream but Loz's tongue was stuffed inside before she could. "Are you ready for this Loz?" Kadaj asked. Loz grunted and Kadaj forced himself inside her as well.

Her cry of pain was muffled, but Kadaj was still satisfied. He thrust inside of her roughly, enjoying every scream that he was able to tear from her lips. He moaned and sped up.

Aerith felt as if she would throw up, her stomach burned and she felt as if she was being ripped in two. "We should get Yazoo." Loz said after he broke their kiss.

"Now _that _would break her Loz." Kadaj laughed. It went on for what seemed like hours, but from the way they spoke, it had only been 10 minutes. She couldn't stand another minute of it and if they really had as much time as the claimed the did, then she would die before the day was over.

Her vision went black for a moment and, thankfully, she passed out.

0.o.0.o.0

The shaking of the truck woke her up. It was dark, but she could see that she was wearing new clothes. Her body roared in pain from the smallest movements, but she forced herself to sit up. "I thought you were dead." someone said. She blinked and looked around. Across from her was the girl she'd seen with Kadaj earlier. "I heard you screaming… Did it hurt?" That was a question that didn't need to be answered.

"Who are you?" she asked weakly.

"Yuffie." the girl answered, "I was there for a week." she added. Aerith swallowed, a week of those 3? She'd only been forced through them for a few hours.

"Do you know where we're going?" she tried to change the subject, "And my name is Aerith."

"Kadaj said he's shipping us to Germany. With Don Corneo. That guy wants to sell us away, unless we're pretty. Then he'll keep you." Yuffie explained, "In a cage, like you're some sort of pet."

"But… I can't. I need to go home, my mom and dad… and Genesis. They're all worried." At least she hoped they were.

"I want to go home too." Yuffie said quietly. She curled into a ball and Aerith assumed she began to cry. She crawled over to the younger girl and collapsed next to her.

"It'll be okay…" she was lying to herself, she knew that it wouldn't be okay and Yuffie knew it too. But neither of them pointed out how bad things were going to get. That wouldn't help anything. "Yeah, it'll be okay." she lied again.

0.o.0.o.0

After hours of endless darkness, they were moved onto an airplane. It was a cargo plane that clearly wasn't meant to hold people. Inside of the plane, it was as dark as the car. There were 4 other women inside sitting huddled together. They all looked calm at first, but there was a sadness in their faces.

"They just grab them younger and younger." one of the said.

"Young girls are easier to train." another one replied, "These girls don't stand a chance."

"Especially not when Ray takes them." someone shuddered. The woman hummed in agreement before turning away from them. Aerith grabbed Yuffie's and sat down. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew she didn't want to meet Ray. If he was anything like Kadaj and Loz were, then she knew she had a reason to be scared.

The plane shook and took off, it was shaky, almost as shaky as the car ride had been. They sat quietly for a few minutes before a door near the women opened. A man stepped out and looked around, "There, you two. Let's go." he ordered. They watched him leave and then looked to the other women.

"Follow him, he'll just hurt you more if you don't." the first woman said. Aerith stood slowly, her entire body was shaking just as much as the plane. She wobbled to the door with Yuffie following close behind her. The man pulled them through and closed the door.

"You ever been up here before?" he asked as he gestured to the plane controls. Aerith swallowed and shook her head. "You ever been fucked up in the air before?" She didn't answer and he laughed. "Turn the autopilot on Paul, this shouldn't take long."

"We need a bed, Ray." Paul said, "Am I just supposed to fuck her on the floor?"

"Don't be picky." Ray grabbed her, "You could always go back to driving the plane." Paul mumbled something and walked over to Yuffie.

"This is the one that Loz accidentally fucked." he said.

"How the hell do you accidentally fuck someone?" Ray laughed.

"He didn't realize she was a virgin." Paul shrugged, "That's good, I guess. I wouldn't feel comfortable taking her virginity."

"Well, this one here." He looked at Aerith, "She's still has her virginity, and I plan on taking it from her." Aerith shook her head, but they ignored it. She wasn't ready… not so soon after Loz and Kadaj had forced her to have sex with them.

But the two men didn't care. Ray began taking off her clothes an she tried her hardest to resist, but she was weak. Her struggles went unnoticed by him as he ran his hands over her body. "They bruised her." he placed his hands on her hips and squeezed, "Don won't be happy."

"Cover it with makeup." Paul suggested. Ray chuckled and she heard him begin to take off his clothes. Her heart tripled in speed as she felt him near her entrance.

"No." she whispered, "Please no." He leaned down and rolled her over onto her back.

"Look at those eyes." he breathed, "Stop all this struggling, I wouldn't want something to happen to you." He leaned down and kissed her. His tongue, covered in thick saliva, forced it's way into her mouth. It tasted like bad cheese and she did her best to push it out with her own tongue. "Hey," Ray said when he came up for air, "I bet I can make her scream louder."

"No way." Ray smiled down at her, "You can look at her and tell that she'll scream."

"We'll see, If I win, you buy all of my drinks when we land." Paul said, "No matter how expensive it is."

"Same with me." Ray said. He positioned himself between her legs, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, Go!" and without warning, Ray had thrust himself into her. She felt the pain, the burning, between her legs, but she din't scream. She bit her lip and held in her screams. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want them to see her doing it.

"It sounds like you're losing!" Paul laughed.

"I don't hear much from you girl either." Ray grumbled. He thrusted hard and drew a whimper from her. The burning pain subsided after a few minutes, but the pain still remained. Ray changed positions several times, trying to get into a comfortable position but he couldn't. He eventually settled into a position with her head forced down onto a pillow. Once he managed to get comfortable, his thrusts pounded into her. The pain increased and she struggled to get away. She'd given up on remaining quiet and let the cries of pain flow out.

Her voice was muffled but even then, it didn't sound like her own. It was raspy, filled with an emotion that she'd never felt before. A few moments later, everything was silent. Ray hadn't paused in his thrusts, but Yuffie had stopped making any sounds. She tried to lift her head and take a peak. Yuffie had passed out and Paul was making his way over to her. "I lost." he sighed, "Damn girl passed out."

"Free drinks." Ray laughed.

"Move over." Ray said, "I want some."

"What?"

"In her ass." Paul clarified, "Just get under her." Ray pulled out and maneuvered himself under her. He pushed himself back in and she was surprised at how numb she was getting. "Okay, do you have an lube?"

"Nope, just use your spit." Ray said as he began thrusting again. Paul groaned and shoved himself deep in side her. She felt something rip and blood began to sill down her thighs. Ray smiled and forced another kiss on her. "Your hurting her." he said

"Yeah." Paul moaned. Aerith bit her lip, but she couldn't stop the whimpers from escaping her. Her whimpers seemed to fuel the men because they sped up, not caring about the damage they were doing to her. "We have to trade places." Paul said, "She's getting sticky back here."

"Is she bleeding?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Well, if Kadaj ripped her in half like her claimed, you might have reopened some scars," Ray pulled out and got up. He pulled her up as well and directed Paul towards the pilot's seat, "I don't think there's any more steam left in this one." he said as he positioned her on top of Paul. She didn't make a sound as he entered her.

"You're right. I think we're done here." Paul thrust a few more times before sighing and pushing her off. She landed on the floor hard. She wanted to ly there and sleep, but she couldn't. She pulled herself to her knees and tried to cover herself. She wasn't sure why, they'd already touched every part of her. "Ray, look at her. She wants to give us blowjobs." Paul laughed and reached for her. She backed away and shook her head. How could these people profit from her pain like this? What was this man able to laugh at? What about what they were doing was funny?

"Stay away from me…" she breathed. Paul grabbed her face and brought her closer to him. He pressed his penis against her face and tried to force it inside of her mouth. She gagged as he shoved it deep into her mouth.

"Do you taste it?" he thrust quickly, "That's you… your blood, your juices, everything is you." he pulled out and looked down at her, "Come on, do something."

"No, I can't." she pleaded, "I can't." But her pleas went unnoticed as they continued to humiliate her. She broke down and cried several times, but it didn't matter. These men were sick and they loved every cry they ripped from her throat. They left her alone eventually, after covering her bruises with makeup and dressing her up. They discarded both she and Yuffie back into the cargo pit and shut them into darkness again. Time passed and all she heard were the less then sympathetic whisper of the other passengers. It took a long time, but she was finally able to sleep. Her pain faded and she dreamed she was home with her family once more. But her peace didn'_t _last long. And it never would.

0.o.0.o.0

I'm still not very good at sexual scenes. I think this is okay, but I don't know. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Final Fantasy or anything related.**

_**8/21/13**_

Chapter 3

They stopped at several places after the plane ride. But finally, they stopped at a cold shack in what she assumed to be some type of slum like area. The windows were cloudy and she couldn't see anything. It was cold and her toes had gone numb, but all of that was put aside once a man entered and began to scream. It was a language she didn't understand but she did know that it was best to stand up and line up with every other women. Yuffie clung to her side and they watched the man carefully. Would this be another nightmare? Would he force himself inside her as well? But what did it matter? She was already used enough, no one would want her.

The man led the outside and she noticed another line of small children. They were all from different places and their clothes let her know exactly how much money any of them had. Even the rich couldn't avoid things like this.

"Alright. Many of you speak English?" the man said. His accent was thick and hard to understand, "Don Corneo is coming to order you. You will behave, he is our best customer." He scanned the crowd, "You will be in trouble if you are not picked." That sent a murmur through the cline of women and drew a soft whimper from Yuffie.

The wait was long, but they weren't allowed to move. The man walked the lines and watched them all closely. His eyes lingered on a few women for longer then most, but Aerith was just glad he wasn't staring at her with that look. "Here!" the man pointed as a van drove towards them. The previous threat lingered in her mind, what if she wasn't picked? Did she even want to be picked? The van pulled over and two men got out. One man was shorter and shaped like ball. The sides of his head was shaved, leaving only a small amount of hair that he's gelled down into an odd curl. On one side he had a tattoo of a heart with an arrow going through it. Above the heart, the word "Love". His eyes were droopy and she felt weird when they landed on her. He stepped forward and she noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned and revealing his chest. Why would he dress like that when it was so cold? He was the type of man her friends used to turn their noses up at. The type to believe he was a ladies man despite all the evidence against it.

The man who scanned the lines looked scary. He was large and his stare was cold. He looked at her with no emotion in his eyes and it made her shiver. Despite that, she knew that he wasn't going to be a problem for anyone there. He was only a driver.

"You don't have much this time do you?" the shorter man started, "Where are the two I ordered?"

The man replied in the different language and gestured to both she and Yuffie. The man smiled and walked over to them. She was taller then him by about 2 inches. His ahnds traveled over her body before he ordered the driver to put them into the van. Aerith let herself be dragged into the van along with Yuffie. They immediately crawled to the back and sat close to each other. "What now?" Yuffie whispered.

"I don't know…" she replied, "How old are you Yuffie?"

"12..." she stuttered. Aerith swallowed, she was young. "How old are you?"

"14." she answered. Although she would be 15 in November… her heart ached as she realized she might not be with her family for it… "We're together though." she said as she wrapped her arm around Yuffie, "That's good."

"Uh huh." Yuffie nodded. They sat quietly and listened to Don's comments on the women outside. Once in a while there would be a yelp. Maybe he'd grabbed one of them too hard when they were least expecting it. Whatever the cause there was always a slap afterwards. "Do you think we could run?" Yuffie whispered.

"Don't." maybe she was scared, but she didn't think talking about running away would do any good for them. There were guards all around and she had no doubt that they'd be able to catch them if they tried to run. And what would they do when they caught her? She didn't want to think about it.

Another girl was forced into the van. She looked young, maybe as young as them. She didn't speak, instead she curled up on her side and closed her eyes. "Hey… who are you?" Yuffie asked. The girl jumped and looked down toward them, "I'm Yuffie."

"Um… Tifa." she replied. She sat up and let her hair fall in front of her face. She didn't want to be seen and Aerith could sympathize with her.

"This is Aerith." Yuffie said, "She's 14 and I'm 12." Yuffie smiled as if she wasn't in the back of a van in a different country. As if everything was just fine. Aerith didn't know how, but she wished she could fool herself like that.

"I'm 15." Tifa said quietly. Aerith looked through the strands of hair and noticed the bruise on her cheek. Maybe it was her who'd gotten slapped outside. Her hair was long, longer than most. But it was a pretty color too, dark brown.

"Your hair is pretty." she said suddenly. Tifa curled up even further and frowned.

"Thank you." she said. Another two kids were forced in as well before the door closed and shut them into darkness. The car started and she could hear Don Corneo and his driver chatting up front. They spoke of them as if they'd just purchased a pair of shoes or a nice painting. Casually, as if what he was doing wasn't wrong.

"I don't like this…" Tifa murmured, "Where are we going?" They locked eyes and Tifa sighed. No one knew, but of course it couldn't be to somewhere safe. The car ride was slow and cold, just as the wait had been. But now there was even ,more fear planted in their heads. If where they were going was anything like the places she'd been in the last 2 days, then she wished she would die instead.

Maybe she'd freeze to death. She wasn't wearing a coat and her clothes weren't thick enough to help maintain heat. Yes, she'd certainly freeze to death before anyone could touch her again. Maybe then her body could be returned to her family… The drive was over before she could come close to freezing and she was forced back out into the cold streets. "Welcome home, Honeybees." Don Corneo stood in front of them and gestured to a large building with flashing neon lights plastered above the doorway. 'The Honeybee Inn' it said, with pick hearts and bees flickering around it. It wasn't an inn, that was clear.

"The kids will work in my mansion." Don gestured to a house far behind it, "And that is also where the women stay. Let's get my bees inside and I'll explain more." Don's explanation was simple. The children, boys and girls ages 11 and under, were required to clean the house and help whomever was on duty cook dinner for the Honeybees. They were also required to help the Honeybees however they could.

The Honeybees, any child aged 12 and older, were required to perform 'special' performances with customers. They were required to strip, dance, act as servants and even have sex with whoever paid the fee. Every now and then a few would have to cook dinner for the rest of them. They would have whatever they wanted, so long as they followed the rules and kept up their schedules.

As soon as they entered the house, the kids were sent to the basement and the girls were lined up. "Now, I'll have Jon show you to your rooms." he said as he looked thewm over, "But you," he pointed st her, "Let's go."

"What?" she blinked.

"Don't argue, let's go." he grabbed her arm and led her away from the others, "I see it all the times with my other girls. That look in their eyes… You still have hope that you'll see your family."

"No…" she wanted to die. That was it, maybe she was being far too hopeful that something or someone would kill her, buy she also couldn't deny that she wanted to see her family once more before she did.

"Don't lie." he entered a room and let her go. She gasped and looked around. What was this place? There was a leash, a dog cage and even a bowl with remnants of something in it. "A Honeybee must learn their place and as of now, you'll stay here. That cage is your bed, that bowl is where we'll serve your dinner. The last one died before she was able to clean her bowl, but I'm sure you'll finish it for her." He started for the door, "I'll return my Honeybee, hopefully you'll learn and you won't have to spend too much time in here."

He shut the door and left her alone in the room. She was relieved but that lasted for only a moment. This wasn't it. He had more planned for her and she wasn't sure if she would survive it, nor if she even wanted to.

0.o.0.o.0

48 hours, it had now been 48 hours since anyone had seen her baby. How could she just have disappeared? Why did the groceries make it home without her? "I'm sure she's fine." William rubbed her arms softly, "Now, please, get some rest."

"Fine?" Minerva glared at him, "She isn't fine William. it's been two whole days! When has she ever been gone that long?" Never, that was the answer. Her baby had never been gone for more then 12 hours. Even then, she knew exactly where she was.

"Teens run away all the time, remember when Genesis was her age? He came back after 3 days. She just needs a little time." William tried. But even that sounded forced.

"We aren't talking about Genesis." Minerva snapped, "This is Aerith. She's a good girl, she wouldn't be gone for this long unless something happened to her."

"The police are doing all they can, the best thing for you to do now is sleep. You don't want to be exhausted when they finally find her." William pulled her closer to him, "She'll be back before you know it." She could tell he was a s worried as her and yet he still tried to be positive. They both knew something bad had happened to her, but maybe it was best if they pretended things would be okay. But pretending was hard when things were so hopeless.

0.o.0.o.0


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Final Fantasy or anything related._

**_8/23/13_**

Chapter 4

Her stay in the room didn't last very long, in fact she'd only stayed there for a few days. He'd started out by stripping her of all of her clothes and putting a collar around her neck. "A lot of girls need to be trained. Some are naturals, they can adapt to this easily." he explained, "They've already been humiliated and obedient their whole lives. But some, like you, their parents weren't good teachers. They praised their girls for small things, build their confidence until they don't let anyone's insults bother them." He rubbed his hands all over her back, "It doesn't work to have girls like you."

She briefly wondered if he actually believed in what he was saying. There were sick people in the world, she'd met 5 in the last few days, but he just sounded so… convinced. Who could have brought him up to believe those things? "My how they've bruised you." he clicked his tongue as he felt every bruise on her body. "Shame." he murmured, "Now get into the cage."

"What?" she looked towards the cage. She recalled him saying that she would sleep in it but… she couldn't actually fit inside of it. If she curled up tightly, she knew she could, but why would he want her to do that?

"In the cage." he repeated. She inched towards it, unsure of how to proceed. "My dear, am I going to have to force you?"

"I can't fit.

"An obedient girl would have found a way to fit." he said as he dragged her over to the cage. It took a while for him to force her in, she'd struggled a lot, but eventually she gave up and allowed herself to be stuffed inside. "I'll be back in an hour or so." he said before shutting off the lights and leaving. Maybe she was just bad at telling time, but his 'hour or so' somehow lasted for 3 days. When he finally returned, she couldn't feel a thing. Her entire body was numb but that was good, because what he did next would have hurt if she could feel it. He said that he didn't want her to body to be harmed. She was his after all and he hated scarred women. But he wanted her to feel pain, he wanted her to know what would happen if she ever tried to resist him.

Sex, water torture, electroshock therapy, and prolonged periods without food or water. It was hell and it had the exact same effect on her that Don wanted. She wouldn't try to escape or dare to defy him.

What came next was less painful. Still numb and disorientated from her training, he dressed her up and snapped photos of her. These were to be hung in the lobby of the Honeybee in, so people would know what they wanted before they made an appointment. Her services had a base price of 112 Euros and went up depending on how well she did.

She'd been doing so for 14 days and as of now, she was paid well above the base price. But only because she was afraid. She'd seen several girls taken into the training room and she didn't doubt that one slip up would lead her there as well. But even with all that, she was exhausted and she knew that someone would be upset with her performance and file a report. That report would land her on the wrong side of Don Corneo's anger.

A knock at the door broke her thoughts. She was on her break and everyone knew that. The other workers didn't mingle until after closing hours… Was it Don? He made it a routine to waltz into a girls room and occupy her for the rest of the day. She'd been chosen for that quite a few times and it wouldn't surprise her if he had returned.

She forced herself up ad opened the door. It wasn't someone she was used to seeing. This … boy… was young. Really young. Which she found odd, because most people who came to the Honeybee were older. She moved aside so he could enter and closed the door after him. "Your new?" he asked as he looked around the room.

She didn't answer, she never spoke to them unless they really wanted her too. And none of them had ever attempted small talk. Why didn't he just get it over with? "Yes…" she answered finally.

"I know it sucks." he sighed, "And I haven't been in your position for years." Her position? Had he been one of the… it didn't make sense. Don didn't like boys did he?

"You work here?" she asked.

"I do… not as one of the… Honeybees…" he cleared his throat and straightened his tie. Only then did she notice the servants uniform he was wearing. How could a servant know what it was like to be her? All he did was clean and serve drinks. "I meant the training room… I haven't had to go in there for a few years…" he clarified, "I saw you in there a few weeks ago."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk," he shrugged, "I hope I'm not sending off the wrong impression." He almost was, but the way he talked was playful. He didn't seem to want anything more then a simple conversation. But she wasn't in the mood for that. "Where are you from?" Could this be a test? If she slipped up and told of her origins, would he report it to Don? She wasn't going to make a mistake like that, no matter how tired she was. "I'm from America. How about that? You don't have to tell me exactly where you're from. Just the country… You sounded like you spoke English. Can you?" he asked. She gave him a nod and he smiled at the response, "Good. You know, you're the only one who doesn't talk to me." he said, "I mean, everyone doesn't trust me. But they would have usually hurled an insult at me by now."

He sat down on her bed and watched her, his eyes weren't like the other guys. They weren't cold or filled with lust, they were normal. Maybe even curious. They were also blue, like Genesis's. "I've been here since I was 10." he said, "Does that help? Will you talk to me if I tell you more about myself?" she stared at him before giving in slightly.

"How old are you now?" she asked.

"15." he answered quickly, "I just wanted to see if you were okay, thanks for the engaging conversation." he said as he stood up, "I suppose I'll be serving you dinner soon."

"I suppose." she echoed as she watched him leave. Her eyes flew to the clock and she frowned, he'd eaten up what little bit of free time she had left. In 2 minutes, another client would be waltzing through her door. If she remembered correctly, it was a man named Beatus who would be coming. He was 34 and although he often found himself to be too nervous to speak to her, he had no problem abusing her when she couldn't figure out what he wanted her to do. Even then, he was a lot more polite to her then her other clients.

Beatus was on time, as he always was. He entered without knocking and closed the door after himself. He pointed towards the bed, his mouth opening slightly but then closing before any noise could escape. "You don't have to speak, I know exactly what you want." she hated having to speak like this. She knew what he wanted, that was true. But she hated having to pretend that she wanted it too. She did this because she had too, but if she ever made it home, would people understand? Or would she be cast aside as nothing more then a whore?

She had worked herself into a routine that didn't take much time. She let her hands wander, touching him until he couldn't stand the teasing. Then he would position himself on top of her and enter her. Often she had to make sure he was wearing a condom, because he didn't care for safety. But he was always done before 10 minutes passed. Again, her eyes flew to her clock. It was 9:30... What would she be doing at home if it were this time? In her bed curling up and sleeping? Helping her mom finish cleaning or even staying up and watching horror movies with Genesis.

Beatus finished quickly and tossed a few bills at her It wasn't American money and she had no idea if it was anything close to her base price. "This… This is 112 right?" she asked. Beatus dressed quickly and shoved her aside. "Hey, is it-" he slapped her and cut her off immediately. Even if it wasn't enough, she would stay quiet and let him leave. She just had to hope it was enough.

She closed the door after him and curled up near her closet. She wasn't sure if anyone else was coming to her room but she was tired. They would wake her up, or she would hear them coming. Either way she would be sleeping. Not in the bed, she refused to get into the bed until a customer requested her to. It was filthy and soiled and it was a reminder of everything she'd done since she'd been taken from home. She suffered discomfort on the floor while she was at the Honeybee and only let herself be a little comfortable at Don's Mansion.

It was there that she knew her enemy. Don Corneo, he was the only man she had to worry about, there were others. The men who watched them in the dining room, or the men who guarded the doors so no one could leave or enter late. But they were stones, they took no interest in anyone and remained silent unless they were ordered tto act. The only enemy was Don. He would choose a women at 10:30 and they would spend the night in his room. Even then. She always knew what to do.

A little 'Yes please.' here and an 'Oh God!' there and Don was always satisfied. And then he would pass out and she would sleep too. She would pretend his chubby arms belonged to someone else and then she would be able to leave.

She felt hands on her, small hands. "Aerith, wake up." she blinked and looked up.

"I wasn't sleeping." she said.

"But your eyes were closed and I was shaking you but you didn't move." Yuffie siad. The younger girls sat down next to her and looked down at her. "Someone hit you." she said.

"Yeah." she rubbed her cheek, "Is it bad?"

"No, just red." Yuffie said, "but it's dinner time." Aerith sat up and took a breath.

"I'm starving." she murmured as she searched the closet for her clothes. Dinner was back at the mansion and it would be the best thing she'd tasted all day. The cooks were amazing despite the fact that the oldest one was 17.

They walked out the building together and started for Don's mansion. The trail was beautiful, but she never had time to appreciate it. And even if she did, she wasn't sure how comfortable she would feel in the garden of her rapist. "Tifa's waiting for us." Yuffie said. Aerith could tell by the way she walked that Yuffie hadn't had any clients that day. It made her jealous, the way Yuffie spoke of the fact that only one person had requested her. She had 10 at the most and was always left in pain. Yet Yuffie continued to brag. It wasn't fair.

Another part of her was glad that Yuffie didn't have to suffer as much as she did. She was only 12 and no 12 year old should be subjected to tortures that she went through. "Who was that boy? He was in your room."

"Zack?" she questioned, "He said he wanted to talk."

"Talk?" Yuffie repeated suspiciously, "About what?" They entered the mansion and headed for the kicthen. Tifa was waiting for them. Aerith sat down and sighed, "About what?" Yuffie asked again.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Zack was in her room." Yuffie whispered.

"The servant boy?" Tifa asked, "Is he trying to get you in trouble?"

"I hope not." she replied. But she couldn't say she hadn't had the same thought. Their dinner was served and Aerith found that she didn't have much of an appetite. She forced of few bites down her throat and picked at the last few pieces of her steak. "I think I'm going to bed." she said. She didn't wait for a response, instead she went to the showers and then back to her room.

Her bed was soft. Softer then any she ever remembered. But at the same time, it was firm and game her body the support it needed. She was glad for it, but she still hated it. It wasn't her bed… not the one she wanted. It had given her slight comfort for the last 2 weeks, but it also reminded her that she was far away from home. There was no where she could go that would help her forget where she was. No where.

Her door opened and she looked up, "What-" she stopped. It was Zack, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry!" he stepped back, "I'm supposed to clean in here now." She closed her eyes again and heard him begin to sweep the floor. As much as she wanted to be alone, she couldn't keep him from doing his job. If Don stopped by, and he would, he wouldn't like to see that one of his servants skipped a room. "How was your day?" Zack asked.

She didn't answer, it was a stupid question and maybe her silence would help him realize that. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes, I was kidnapped and I'm being used a sex slave." she said bitterly.

"Right… it's easy for me to forget that stuff, I'm sorry." He said. How could it be easy to forget? There was evidence all around of what happened to her on a daily basis. If she moved her foot to the right, she could even feel what was left of her recent encounter with Don…

Aerith jumped out of the bed and gasped. How could she sleep in the bed when it held the same filth as her bed in the Honeybee Inn? "You came back too early." Zack said quietly, "I meant to change those for you."

"We don't get new sheets." she said. Not unless Don was tired of the colors, then they were allowed to change it, but until then, her sheets would remain filthy.

"I also do laundry, I have clean sheets available. The red ones, like you need." Zack said.

"And you'd just give them to me?" she questioned, "You don't even know my name." To him, she was probably just a fling. He wanted things from her and assumed that an act of kindness and a smile would get her to give it to him.

"You could tell me your name." he suggested, "I told you mine."

"Aerith." She muttered and he smiled.

"Like… Earth." he set his broom against the wall, "That's what you name sounds like. I'll get you those sheets." He left the room and she watched after him. The littlest things seemed to make him smile, but that only annoyed her. Anyone who smiled at her only meant trouble. And if she wasn't required to smile back, she wouldn't.

"Hey!" Yuffie entered her room, "I saw that boy again."

"I told you to leave her alone Yuffie." Tifa entered after her.

"Why does he keep coming here?" Yuffie shut the door, "Well?"

"He had to clean, I came back to early." she said, "And he offered to change my sheets."

"Is Don changing colors again?" Tifa asked.

"No."

"Zack has Extra red sheets?" Yuffie said, "And he's giving them to you."

"He's being nice." she said. Even though she didn't believe it.

"No one's nice here." Tifa said, "Even the kids have soured out. It's impossible to be nice here." And it was true. The rules were strict and the slightest slip up would be reported by someone.

"I had an idea last night." Yuffie suddenly whispered, "I know how to escape." Aerith often wondered how Don had missed the defiance in Yuffie. It was clear that she was far too hopeful for him. You could see it in her eyes, the mischievous spark that appeared when she spoke. Yuffie wasn't afraid like she was, and that could only get her in trouble.

"I imagine your plan would need money." Tifa said, "And we aren't allowed to have more then 10 Euros at a time."

"Yeah, but we could save and buy tickets to an airplane." Yuffie said.

"How? We aren't allowed to leave." Aerith mentioned, "The guards won't have it."

"Yes but- Hmm." Yuffie tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Come on Tifa, we have work to do." Yuffie stood and Yuffie followed. It seemed those two were closer to each other then they were to her. Yuffie always chose Tifa to talk to after hours. They would sit in her room and speak hours about escaping. They never planned, Tifa knew better. But she listened to Yuffie and at times, Aerith wished someone would do the same for her.

"Knock Knock." Zack entered the room with the folded sheets, "I'll take the old ones, sleep easy, Aerith." He took the sheets off of the bed and grabbed his broom, "I'm sorry for bothering you today."

"Don't be." she blurted, "I mean, you've been nice…" Zack left the room and she just knew that beyond the door he was smiling. She sighed to herself and changed the sheets. She didn't trust him, but for some crazy reason, she still wanted him around.

She crawled into bed and smelled the sheets. They smelled like peaches… What an odd smell. Of course, she wouldn't complain. It was a pleasant change from the usual perfume that was sprayed in gallons after every client. It was enough to help her relax enough to cry. And after she cried, she slept what might have been the best sleep in 2 weeks.

0.o.0.o.0


	5. Chapter 5

Something was wrong when she awoke. It was silent, as usual, but there was also a subtle banging sound. She checked the clock and found that she'd only been sleeping for an hour or so. With a yawn, she stood up and went to her door. She was almost expecting to see one of the younger children knocking lightly on her door but was even more surprised to find the noises were coming from Yuffie's room.

"Yuffie?" she stepped out of her room and began to feel as if she was breaking some sort of rule. She had a feeling she that she was not supposed to be in the hall, yet her feet kept moving towards Yuffie's room. As she moved closer she could hear the younger girl's muffled shouts. Yuffie was in trouble and she knew that checking on he would get them both into even more trouble.

She reached for her door and was surprised when someone grabbed her wrist, "Are you crazy?" the person pulled her back towards her room and closed the door.

"What?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Zack let her go and leaned against the door.

"Move Zack, Yuffie's in trouble." she demanded, but her voice didn't hold any power to it.

"There's nothing you can do." he sighed, "Not until he's done, you know that."

"Is she in trouble?" she asked.

"I don't believe so, but he's angry. I saw his face, he didn't just want sex, he wanted to make someone hurt." Zack closed his eyes, "And Yuffie wasn't the first girl he's seen tonight."

"Tifa?" she whispered and Zack nodded. Maybe he'd overheard their talks of escape, she didn't doubt that someone would tell on them. But even then, if this was a punishment, it was light compared to what she'd endured during training.

"Aerith?" Zack moved away from the door, "It's alright, you know that." she was crying, and she didn't know why. Maybe she was scared, maybe she was happy. After all, it wasn't her facing Don's wrath, she was safe. Yet the small amount of happiness was smothered by guilt. How could she think that way? "Aerith."

"Don't. Stay where you are. I don't want you near me." Aerith sat down on the bed and continued to cry. It had only been 14 days, yet she'd changed so much. How could she be happy about someone's pain? She felt his hand on her shoulder and she jerked away, "Don't touch me, Zack." she hissed, "I've been touched all day by strangers, I don't need _you_ touching me."

"I was trying to comfort you." he said. He didn't let her hostility faze him, he instead smiled at her and took a step back, "But I guess I am being insensitive to you." he admitted.

"Yes, you are." she curled up on her bed. She wanted him to leave, but at the same time, she would feel guilty if she threw him out.

"I have to finish work, goodbye." he murmured as he left the room. She heard footsteps that she recognized as Don's and for a moment, she was afraid that he was coming to her room. But the door shut and the footsteps faded. She breathed a sigh of relief and decided that she would check on Yuffie in the morning.

0.o.0.o.0

He'd let Aerith know that Don was done with Yuffie. She didn't move, but he could see she was a little relieved.

He didn't like Don, the man was a creep. He usually tried to ignore the things that Don did, but there were times when it was hard to ignore. Sometimes he would catch the older man coming from a girls room and he'd freeze up. He couldn't say why, he was far bigger then the man.

He made it back to his room in the basement. The "room" was really just a corner of the basement separated by sheets. That was how every room looked down there, it wasn't much, but it allowed a little bit of privacy. As he walked by the other beds, he could see that most of the other workers were asleep. There were a few adults, but most of the workers were children.

Zack sighed as he went to wake them up. It was late, and they were exhausted, but he knew they'd get in trouble if they didn't finish their cleaning. He shook each child awake and they hurried off to work. One boy, Denzel, woke up kicking. Zack held him down and eventually the boy calmed down, "Geez Denzel, you almost kicked my head off." he said.

Denzel stared up at him and blinked, "Sorry." he whispered before crawling out of bed.

"Was it a nightmare?" Zack asked. Denzel nodded and headed up the stairs. Zack sighed again and found his broom they needed to clean the bar before it opened.

"Zack?" a young voice called.

"Marlene?" He turned around to see the young girl standing behind him. She had something in her hands but he couldn't tell what. "You better put that away and get upstairs."

"Okay." she tucked the object under her pillow before turning towards the stairs. She was young, one of the youngest girls there. And he felt it was his fault that she'd ended up there in the first place. Don wouldn't have needed more workers if he'd done a good job in the first place. "You know, tomorrow is Denzel's birthday." she mumbled, "He told me about it before."

"Interesting." he nodded.

"And I have money." she started, "I think it's enough to get him a cupcake." They walked into the bar and he began to sweep the floors. Marlene followed behind him, "Can you get one for him?"

"Me?"

"I'm not allowed to leave." she said, "And if I did, I would get lost."

"I can try." he said. There was a good chance that he'd be able to get the cupcake, nut he never made promises. There was always something that got in the way when he did. He would definitely get the boy a cupcake, maybe even a whole cake. He wasn't doing anything with the money he made. "Do you think he likes chocolate?" he asked.

"Yeah." Marlene nodded, "We should get chocolate."

They cleaned the area quickly. They made sure there was no dust, the glasses were spotless, and that any cans or scraps of paper from the day before were gone. The place needed to shine and if it didn't, they would all get in trouble. And that was the last thing he wanted. They'd been beaten before, when they'd first arrived, but he'd do his best to make sure they weren't beaten again.

"It's clean." he said, "Good job."

"Should we go help in the kitchen now?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah." he nodded. His eyes flew to the clock, the bar opened in an hour and if he hurried, he could get the cake before then. "I'll get the cake now, just hurry to the kitchen and get to work." Marlene smiled and rushed to the kitchen. Zack hurried to get his money.

0.o.0.o.0

Woop


	6. Chapter 6

The atmosphere in the house had never been more angry. He was used to getting yelled at, because no matter what, he'd always known that Minerva never meant anything he said. But today had been different. When he's spilled his glass of water, she shouted at him about how careless he was. When he'd forgotten to do the dishes, she'd snapped.

She's screamed and thrown a glass at the wall before telling him that it was his fault that "she" was gone. He hadn't needed to think about that for a second. Minerva was referring to Aerith and just saying her name would have sent her into a flurry of tears. Apparently, thinking about her had the same affect though, because she rushed off to her room crying.

And genesis, he'd smashed every plate in the sink. How could she even say that to him? There was no way this was his fault. He wasn't the one who'd sent her out that late just for some rice and mile. No, if anyone was to blame here, it was Minerva. They could have had something else, but she'd insisted… It wasn't his fault.

Even so, there was always a feeling in his chest whenever he thought about it. He'd been lazy that night, and Aerith had gone out instead. If he hadn't been so lazy, maybe Aerith would have still been there…

But no, she was gone. She was gone and she'd been gone for 2 months now. 2 months… and his life had turned to garbage. Minerva spent most of her time at the police station and any time that she wasn't there, she was home yelling at him. His dad was drinking day and night and they barely saw each other. Genesis was always alone, even at school things were weird. Strangers would come up to him and say how sorry they were, as if Aerith was never coming back, but that wasn't the case.

At one point, he'd convinced himself that she'd run away to see her first foster mother Elmyra. It made since, Aerith talked about the woman all the time. But the school counselor told him he was just denying the truth, Aerith wasn't safe anywhere. She was just gone.

He didn't know where she was but when she came back, he was going to punch her. And then he would hug her and never let her go again.

0.o.0.o.0

Minerva sat at the police station, nervously chewing on her pen cap. She felt guilty about what she'd said to Genesis but she couldn't focus on that at the moment. Right now, she needed to talk to the officer working the case. But where was he?

She'd been sitting there for 2 hours and he still hadn't returned, according to the other officers, he was taking a lunch break. But since when did lunch breaks last 2 hours? Why wasn't he going over the evidence or doing something that would bring her baby home?

She pulled out her phone and was about to call him when he walked through the door. There were a few murmurs before she heard him walk over to her, "This way, ma'm." he motioned towards his office and she stood up. "I told you I would call when I found something new." he said as they entered.

"Yes, but that was 3 weeks ago." she sat down, "You still haven't called."

"Because we haven't found anything." He said, "The only evidence of her kidnapping was the groceries left at the scene. There was no blood, no hairs, nothing. There was something…"

"What?" he didn's answer, "Tseng? What is it?"

"A body found in a lake near the her school. The face is too decayed but she's wearing the exact outfit you said Aerith was wearing when she went missing."

"But it isn't her." Minerva shook her head.

"Until we find otherwise, we'll be closing the kidnapping case."

"No, it isn't here, she's still alive somewhere." Minerva said. Somewhere in a basement, being tortured and assaulted or maybe she was just lost and trying to find her way home. They'd never know if they gave up now,

"Our new priority is searching for her murderer, although I will tell you that there aren't any leads at all." Tseng said.

"No, you aren't listening. My baby isn't dead. She isn't." Minerva took a breath, "I would have felt it…"

"Usually, if children aren't found 3 days after they go missing, they're dead." Tseng said softly, "I'm sorry."

"Yu don't understand." Minerva sniffled,

"We'll call if we find something."

"You said that before… a-and you didn't." She started to cry. How could they just give up? Surely there was someway to tell if that body really belonged to Aerith, DNA tests or something. There was a way. "My baby isn't dead… she isn't."

"I understand-"

"No you don't." she snapped, "You don't know anything about this. Your baby isn't gone. Your family hasn't completely fallen apart and you don't have to listen to people tell you that daughter is dead."

"I understand." Tseng repeated, "She wasn't my daughter, but I understand."

Even if someone he loved had gone missing, it wasn't the same. It never would be. Without a word, she stood up and left the office. She needed to make it to her car before she completely broke down. As she was walking, she fumbled though her purse for her keys and when she found them, she came face to face with a small ceramic keychain that she and Aerith had made in a pottery class a long time ago.

She ran her fingers over the sloppy lettering, 'I Love Mommy' it said. And Aerith had a similar one that simply said, 'I Love You'. She lost it then.

Her knees felt weak and she slowly eased herself onto the ground. No one could see her here. She was safe, so she cried. There was no proof that the body they'd found was Aerith. Some other poor girl had been murdered but not her baby. No, her baby was still alive somewhere. She had to tell herself that several times before pulling herself together and finding her car. As she unlocked the door, someone called out to her.

"Excuse me! You dropped this?" she turned around and saw a young man walking over to her. "I mean people said this was yours, so I assume you dropped it."

She looked at the item in his hand, a rabbit pin. No, she hadn't dropped it, "This is my daughter's, she'd been wearing it when she…"

"She what? Did she die?" he asked slowly.

"No." she said firmly, "She's just been missing for 2 months now." The man gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." he said, "I've been bragging to my brothers about how much this would be worth when one of them said that it was yours…"

She took the pin and stared at it, "Where did you find it?" she asked,

"Down near the lake near the school where I work. I found it a few days ago." Her heart clenched, "But I swear I saw a girl wearing this same one last week."

"Where?" If the police wouldn't help, she would find Aerith on her own.

"Why don't you come with me? I think I can help you find your daughter." The man smiled, but she didn't notice. She was too busy thinking, she was going to get her baby back. "My name is Kadaj." he said.

"Minerva." she tucked the pin into her pocket and followed him.

0.o.0.o.0

Wopp Woop


End file.
